Jewelled Dancer
by VintageAllycat
Summary: Gabriella is the principal dancer in a royal ballet company. She's the best. Nothing can ever sway her from being the best. Until a certain blue eyed guy comes in the picture. Troyella.Depends how you look at the end where she... I can't say!
1. Chapter 1

**So, hey this is my new story but I don't really have a title yet. I'm using this one, right now called "Jewelled Dancer". I hope you like it so R&R!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

Gabriella Montez, a 20 year old dancer was in the studio stretching, her long, black hair flowing down her back. Her feet were bleeding from dancing way too much.

"Dammit," she muttered under her breath as her ribbons fell to the floor again. She was having a bad day. A "really important person" was apparently coming to see the production tonight and wanted showing around. Gabriella, being the principal dancer, had to work twice as hard and lead the dancers in time.

Suddenly, her boss, Mr Thamilliar, strolled in. He was fat, wore glasses and smoked a cigar. And he worked her so hard, sometimes she wanted to faint.

"Gabriella! I need you to get ready now. Mr. Bolton's coming now!"

"Mr. Bolton? He – isn't he the guy that's always on the news? With the diamond mine and…" Gabriella speculated.

"Yes, yes that's him, he's also the son of the owner of this place."

"I mean he's really, really rich isn't he?"

"Yes, I know that he's rich…now start dancing." Mr. Thamilliar said impatiently.

Gabriella shrugged and tied her ribbons again. She wasn't any dancer. She was a ballerina. Good old traditional ballet dancing. And she loved it. More than anything else in the world, or so she thought.

But it wasn't possible that she could ever love anything or **anyone** more that ballet dancing...could she?

Troy Bolton could be described in only 3 different words. Arrogant, rich and gorgeous. Scratch that. 5 words, arrogant, rich and **drop dead** gorgeous.

He owned the largest diamond mine in the whole of the state, and every girl fawned over his looks. He had everything. But he was a renowned notorious bachelor. Girls loved him. Guys admired him. But he didn't have love. Hey; some guys get all the luck but no one's perfect!

He was on his way to the ballet section of the building. There on the stage, he saw lots of beautiful girls dancing in time wearing white costumes and their hair tied all up. All of them were in perfect timing ad as graceful as swans (well they were in Swan Lake!) But one certain girl caught his gorgeous deep blue eye.

"Hey," he called over to Mr. Thamilliar, "Whose that girl in front with the headdress, the one playing Odette?"

"Umm…sir that's Gabriella Montez."

**Well that's it; I hope you guys like it and please push that little blue button down there. Actually, I promise to update if someone can tell me what OC or OCC or something like that means. I really don't get it!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, it's me and since I found out what OC and OOC meant, I have to put in this chapter now so R&R! Also since school has started for me, I can't update as much! Sozzle!**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

Gabriella was in the changing room, always the last one to leave. But today was different - today she'd seen Troy Bolton. It was like being a teenager and seeing a ten idol.

She sat combing her glossy hair when there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella jumped up knocking over the perfume bottles, shattering the violet shot glass, spilling the scented water all over the floor.

"Umm.. are you alright?" came the unmistakable voice of Troy Bolton.

"Ugh...no...why didn't you come in," she said annoyed at splling the bottles over.

"Umm..well...are you decent?"

Gabriella had to smile at this, she had an easy, laid - back sense of humour. She immediately forgot that she had been mad at him a moment ago.

"Yeah, come in."

"Wow, this place stinks of...oohhh." he said as he stepped into the pool of sweet liquid on the carpet.

"Yeah! You were soooo kind to surprise me and let me knock over these bottles." she giggled as she helped him get out of the perfume.

"Well, you were the one who knocked them over."

"Yeah - sure."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you. I saw you dancing today. You were a-amazing!"

Gabriella smiled and blushed**. The** Troy Bolton was praising her dancing!

"Yeah, well I hope to be the best in the business, ballet dancing is my life!" she felt really comfortable talking to Troy. He seemed different than the guy she always saw partying on the telly.

She laughed and her hair fell back revealing her beautiful smiling face.

"You look...wow."

"Oh." She really didn't expect him to say it.

"I," but he held her breath when he leaned forward and...

**I hate myself for doing that because I hate it when people leave them on cliffy's but it's getting late and I need to submit this. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Review please! Tell you what, I'll update if in a review someone can tell me who my 2 fav singers are at the moment.**

**(Clue: Look at the website on my profile, click on the link.)**

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

x


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is…**

And kissed her passionately on the lips. Unsurprisingly, she found herself kissing back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she drew her closer to him. Suddenly she pulled away – a look of amazement glazed in her bewildered eyes.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked smiling cheekily; he had just started to enjoy himself.

"It's just…" she said exasperatedly and sighed.

He once again pulled her close to him and she closed her eyes. Then she pushed him away again.

"I just don't want to be another of Troy Bolton's girls," she sighed; she was beginning to enjoy herself with him too.

"Trust me – you'll be more special than the others," Troy whispered huskily and kissed her, yet again. Gabriella couldn't resist, she opened her mouth to let his tongue through and after a few seconds, she could feel his smooth hand moving up her lace shirt.

_What am I doing? _She thought to herself and opened her eyes in alarm.

She knew what she was doing – she was being seduced by the most notorious bachelor since Casanova.

Yet again she pushed him away this time more firmly than the rest.

"No, please go," she said and Troy could hear the hint of disappointment in her voice.

He hesitated. Then he thought of a plan. "Ok, but can I use your bathroom before I go? I'm absolutely dying."

Gabriella wasn't sure…Troy Bolton wasn't the most notorious bachelor since Casanova for any reason, but she eventually agreed.

"Ok, it's down there," she pointed down her sleek dressing room, across many frivolous dancing outfits. "But you have to go afterwards, ok?" She felt like she was making a mistake but she ignored it.

Troy nodded innocently and walked down the pretty room, decorated with photos of her family and little bows and sashes.

Little did they know that the whole thing was being caught on tape.

Little did they know of a little thing called _youtube._

Troy came out of the toilet looking pleased with himself and Gabriella ignored him, even when he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Mr Bolton, hope you have a good day," she said politely, "_And I won't ever see you again."_ She added underneath her breath, but Troy heard and muttered under his own breath, "_Oh, but I will… you'll see…"_

Gabriella walked into her bathroom and surprisingly found a little note in lovely curly writing saying…

_Call me at (insert fake number here) at 8pm_

_You know you want to _

_Troy – xxx_

She shook her head sympathetically at the note thinking of poor Troy Bolton, waiting for a call at 8pm and never receiving one. _Don't Gabriella! _She thought to herself again as she puzzled on whether or not to call. _You do not want to be a Bolton girl!_

Funnily enough she found herself ringing a certain Troy Bolton at exactly 8pm that night.

_One ring…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

"Hello?" she asked meekly.

"_Hello, Gabriella, you didn't wait up did you?" a familiar voice replied…_

Gabriella froze at hearing the voice she so often heard on tv.

"_Have you been on youtube? You might find something interesting…."_

**That's it…gotta go to bed! Bibi! Review! Luv you guys! xpdx**


	4. Story pick for you!

**This isn't a new chapter…I am gonna write a new story but I don't know which one…I have a few ideas but I need to know which one to write…I'll probably write them all eventually but I need to know which one to write first! Here they go… just vote…**

**Little Miss Bolton**

Gabriella and Troy used to go out – they were the perfect couple until Homecoming night when they broke up, leaving Troy shattered and Gabriella to hook up with Troy's brother who lives in the same house as him and to make matters worse, in the same year as them all! Troy is a basketball player; Gabriella is a cheerleader, and Cameron (Troy's brother) the football star. (Cameron not to be confused with Cameron Bale you Summerland fans! He looks like Drew Seeley, or Jesse McCartney or whatever cute guys you can think of!) Sharpay is Gabriella's best friend and Chad is Troy's best friend. Chad and Sharpay are currently dating. So after their break up, Troy and Gabriella must still communicate.

**Take Me To London! **(title may change)

The whole gang go to London for their school trip and Gabriella and Troy have always been attracted to each other (please note – NOT in love, they are too young). But they can't even admit it to themselves! Maybe the fact that Gabriella overhears Troy and Chad talking about her will change it all! (This is not in the normal way – if you pick this one, I will explain.) The school pack includes Gabi, Troy, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan and Taylor! Sharpay and Taylor share a room, Ryan and Chad, then Gabi and Troy. (It's quite unoriginal but I'll do it if you want me too.)

**No Sleep Tonight**

Gabriella is a high school student with friends Taylor and Sharpay. They are in senior year and the most popular in the school. Troy is their new Gym teacher. The attraction is almost immediate. (I don't have to write much about this but I'm pretty sure that you know what happens!) They don't know if love is enough and they think its wrong and stuff but still do it, that kind of thing…blah, blah! Another unoriginal idea but I like it as well!

**Untitled so far if you pick it, I'll make one up!(btw this is the wackiest idea I have had so far so you either hate this one or love it! No I'm serious!)**

Gabriella is new at school… she and Troy are quick to become friends but both of them are harbouring dark secrets…and they are related…

**For the purpose of this choosing thing, I will tell you what the secrets are to see if you like them or not!**

Gabriella works at an illegal brothel (in other words…she's a prostitute) and Troy is surprisingly a regular customer! Gabriella was always "away" at night every week and the gang always assumed that she was visiting her dad who lived a while away – at least that's what she told them. Troy was always gone at nights as well, they assumed that Troy was having special coaching for basketball – at least that's what he told them. Then when they both found out when Gabi is assigned to "please" Troy – they don't know what to do and feel betrayed in many ways.

**That is it for ya'll! REMEMBER, YOU CAN PICK MORE THAN ONE BUT YOU CAN'T PICK ALL OF THEM! Thanx! Please review because I might not do any of them if no one picks any! **

**xpinkdiamondx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi sorry for not being a religious updater but I only get to go on the computer on the weekends so that's that unfortunately._

Gabriella was in her flat all in its dull gold glory – well more like a dull faded yellowish colour. There weren't really any ornaments in there apart from a picture of her recently deceased mother and father proudly smiling and holding a pretty baby with exotic curls bouncing around her shining face. She was the little baby. The photograph was beside the desk where her computer was, and can you guess what she was on? That's right youtube!

First on youtube she decided to look up Troy Bolton but all it came up with were videos about him climbing out of a club drunk. Gabriella rolled her eyes, typical Bolton – he was like the male Lindsey Lohan.

Gabriella hesitated in disbelief at what she was about to do – how would she found her name on youtube? She slowly typed in the name "Gabriella Montez" then she stopped and typed in afterwards "Troy Bolton."

The links came up almost instantly, and all the comments.

"God even now he looks so hot…"

"Who is that girl?..."

"Is this her?"

And then there would be some random picture of a girl who looked nothing like her at all!

_Then there was the multitude of videos…_

It streamed into one of her ears and out of the other. The conversation that she had heard just this morning…

"_What did I do wrong?" Troy Bolton asked smiling _

"_It's just…" Gabriella said exasperatedly and sighed._

_He once again pulled her close to him and she closed her eyes. Then she pushed him away again._

"_I just don't want to be another of Troy Bolton's girls," she sighed._

"_Trust me – you'll be more special than the others," he said._

She stopped there and the first thing she went through was…

Denial

"It's ok! I mean come on whoever goes on that anyway! And who would type my name into a search box?" she muttered to herself nervously.

"No one that's who! Apart from people who like ballet and watch me… there's a likely combination…"

Worry

"Oh no!" she got up from her chair and walked on the elegant carpet with a beautiful pearly sheen.

"I – I ruined my career! Oh what about when my boss finds out? He'll – he'll it's… _his_ bosses son! I mean…my gosh!"

She hit her head repeatedly "Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!" she screamed and sank down into the chair.

Hysteria

"OH MY GOD! Shi…" she screeched.

It wasn't the fact that kissing someone like that was so important – it wasn't. She just couldn't believe she'd done it. Perfect little Gabriella – straight A student and virgin in her years at high school – never drunk – never bad.

Stupid little girl.

_xpinkdiamondx_

_xxx_

_xx_

_x_


End file.
